Broken
by AnnabethchasesBFF
Summary: It's been a month and a half since the giant war and everything is pretty normal until one day everyone's otp realizes that they're more broken than they thought. Rated T for self harm and possibly more just in case.
1. Hurting

**Broken**

 **Trigger warning**

 **Graphic self-harm**

 **A.N.**

 **Takes place a few months after the end of Heroes of Olympus**

 **Thanks for sticking with me I know the confusion is great in this situation sorry thanks for sticking with me and thanks for the follows and the favorite!**

Annabeth missed dinner and I hadn't seen her all day so I decide to ask around if anyone's seen her. Piper thinks she saw Annabeth head for the woods so that's where I look. I search and search as the light fades. I get more and more worried that something awful happened to her. After an hour I have to rest and regain some energy. After I pause I hear crying nearby I immediately know it's Annabeth. So I run to where I thought I heard the sound coming from, my mind is running through a million scenarios none of then good ones. I finally find her hiding behind a large tree.

"Annabeth?" I ask quietly. She's shaking with tears. I see blood on her arms and her dagger in her hand. I quickly run to her and wrap my arms around her so tightly she can't do anything.

"Annabeth..." I tell her firmly. The poor girl is shaking so hard.

"I I...you weren't supposed to know Percy..."

I speak softly in her ear as I take her dagger away from her hands and slide it away from her, she doesn't fight it. "Hey it's ok I'm here now..." I continue to murmur calming words to her when I remember a song that that she's always loved and I start to sing it. " _You are my sunshine... my only sunshine you make me happy... when skies are gray"_ I see her arms clearly now dozens of cuts up and down both of her forearms it kills _me. "...you'll never know dear how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away..." My voice continually cracks but it seems to calm her._ Slowly she's trembles less and less. I don't know how long I'm holding her but I slowly loosen my grip on her as she calms down. I turn her around to look at me. "Annabeth I'm so sorry this is my fault. I should've realized how you were feeling and and..." I start to cry as I hold her, it's so hard to see her in pain like this. She seems numb to everything. My thoughts swirl everywhere...it's all your fault... You should've been there... what an idiot for believing the scars were from an accident...why weren't you here earlier...

"Percy I'm sorry..." Annabeth says quietly," I'm sorry I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." is all she said over and over. I stand up and pick her up off the ground bridal-style.

"It's ok Annabeth it's ok." I continue to repeat to her as I take her back to camp. It's the middle of the night now the moon is barely shining. She starts to drift off I start to let her when I realize just how much blood she might've lost. If she falls asleep she may not wake up. I run back to camp as fast as I can making sure Annabeth stays awake. When I break through the trees I go straight to the infirmary and run inside to find Will sitting at a desk doing work. He looks up and when he sees Annabeth in my arms his eyes widen.

"What's goi- it doesn't matter bring here over here." I set her down on a bed while Will grabs nectar and the necessary tools for stitches. I know I'm in for a long night.

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys I hope you like I will try to update consistently. Sorry if I don't : /**

 **Also please review with suggestions or if you noticed a spelling mistake or another error**


	2. A long night

**A Long Night**

 **T.W.**

 **None**

 **if you find one let me know and I will adjust accordingly**

It's been one and a half hours and I finally got Annabeth to be stable enough to not be having to hover around her at all times. She'd lost a lot of blood, thanks to magic and modern medicine she's now going to be okay. Percy of course hasn't left her side for a moment. I breathe a sigh of relief she's asleep now a slow drip IV of pain meds are connected to her hand which Percy is holding gently.

"Percy I need to know what happened. Anything you know is valuable information for helping Annabeth. I'm going to ask you some questions okay?" I walk over to him with a clipboard to write on.

"Of course Will anything to help her."

"The cuts on her arms were they from a monster attack or self inflicted?"

Percy takes a deep breath. "They were self inflicted."

I write down the information.

"Where was Annabeth when you found her and what was going on?"

"She was- she was in the woods behind a tree. When I found her her arms were covered in blood and cuts and she was holding her- oh gods..."

"What's wrong?" I question.

"I I left Annabeth's dagger in the forest. She's had that thing forever..." he hung his head down. "She's going to be upset when she finds out it's still in the forest." I meant to keep this more professional but what Percy needed right now was a friend not a doctor.

"Annabeth will forgive you don't worry about that. Though for you, I'll keep asking you questions later, but right now you need rest. I'll put two beds together so you can be close to Annabeth alright?" Percy nods his head while I do as I said. When I finish he sits down on it still holding Annabeth's hand. "Percy are you alright?..."

"Why are you asking about me? Isn't Annabeth the one you're worried about?" He looks confused and a little nervous. I give him a sympathetic smile.

"She is for the most part but you're the closest to her this might've rattled you pretty hard." I put a hand on his shoulder as I sit down next to him. "Are. You. Okay?"

He waits a few moments before answering and almost breaking down.

"Of course I'm not! What did you think! She's been hurting to the point of cutting herself and I didn't know-I didn't realize-that she-" he lets go of her hand and covers head in his hands as tears are rolling down his cheeks. "I don't even know if I should continue to be with her...what if I'm part of the problem...what if it's me?" Percy turns away from me shaking with silent sobs. I realize just how much guilt he's been carrying around these past few hours, it's been crushing him.

"Percy I'm sorry... I'm sure Annabeth doesn't blame you...with all you've both been through this past year. It's a miracle either of you have the emotional strength to do anything around camp..." I think for a moment then decide.

"I'm going to have you and Annabeth both stay for a few days I'm going to run some tests just to see how you are doing. Right now you need sleep It's four in the morning. Get some rest."

I turn out the lights and I'm about to close the door behind me when I hear Percy singing a song to Annabeth even though she's still asleep. I smile as I close the door...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed please review and sorry if I suck at writing I'm still sorta new at this. Please stick with me -00**


	3. Help Me

**Help Me**

 **T.W.**

 **Talking about selfharm and depression(do I need a warning for that? Idk jic)**

Will told me to get sleep but my brain is running on overdrive, just another one of the many perks of being an ADD demigod I guess. After trying to sleep for an hour I give up and sit criss-cross on the bed and run my hands through Annabeth's curly blond hair, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps, there are no worry lines on her face. It seems so rare that she looks peaceful, when she's awake she's either training or studying or a number of other things. The only thing breaking the illusion that she's just sleeping is the Heart rate monitor and the bloodied bandages on her forearms. When I look at her arms I flinch, it hurts to see her brought to this...all this pain after all we've already been through... She starts to stir, she makes a small whimper sound and her face contorts into an upset expression.

Mumbling, "no please stop..." She must be having a nightmare I try to shake her awake. "No stop don't touch him..." she sits straight up. "Percy run!"

I put my arm on her shoulder. "Hey it's okay I'm here. You're safe." She turns to me with tears glistening beneath the surface. I pull her into my arms.

"Hey Hey it's alright it was just a dream it wasn't real..." I hush her and run my hands through her hair again.

"Wh-where are we?"

"We're in the infirmary. You were..hurt and bleeding so I brought you here." I explain.

She pulls away from me looking confused. "Hurt? Bleedi- oh... I I didn't want you to know Percy..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth won't look me in the eye she's just looking down at her hands. I put my hand under her chin and lift her head up gently to look me in the eyes.

"Why?" I ask again.

". . . . . . It just feels so hopeless. No matter what I do it's never enough for the gods for.. my mom. We go on quests, we fight their wars. But they never leave us alone to be happy they just keep on giving us quests never once wondering what we can or can't handle... It's just too much, after the wars and Tartar... after that awful place I haven't been the same. I see nightmares whenever I close my eyes. I overreact to little things," She starts to cry, through the tears she continues to speak. ". . . I feel empty inside Percy. Some days I can barely drag myself out of bed because what is the point. It's the same routine every day. It just feels pointless. I was cutting just to feel..something besides numb..." Annabeth shirks away and curls into a ball facing away from me. "I I'm sorry I said too much... I didn't mean to dump this on you. Please go away or I can just go now." She tries to get up to leave but I grab her hand.

"No. Please don't go. I nee-eded to know this. I feel similarly, the nightmares, the pointlessness, I'm sorry I didn't come out to you earlier... I thought maybe if I acted strong it would go away...but I was wrong I should have asked for help..."

I lift a hand to Annabeth's face and softly rub her cheek with my thumb

"I'm sorry" I say almost a whisper. "I'm sorry I didn't see exactly what was wrong. I want to help-to help you feel better. Can we be a team and talk to each other, be there for each other even more?"

She nods at me a half-smile on her face. Will peeks his head in to check on us.

"Hey. I thought I said to get sleep. No one ever listens to their doctor do they?! Geez."

Will walks over to Annabeth and me. "Since you're up let me check you out again Annabeth." I lower my hand off her face to grab hers again. Annabeth looks at me a question in her eyes. I nod.

"Hey um Will can I talk to you for a moment..." Annabeth asks.

"Of course. As your doctor or as your friend?" Will gives her his complete attention.

"Sort of as both." Annabeth goes onto explain what she told me, sometimes having to pause to cry. After she finishes she asks"...I think I-no we," She looks at me now I squeeze her hand for support. "need your help. Will you?"

Will looks at her with pain in his expression. He then looked to me. "Permission to comfort. Sir?" Will asked.

I give him a small smile. "Permission granted." I reply.

He pulls Annabeth into a hug. "I'm sorry that all this happened and I truly hope to help you."

"Thank you," Her sobs start wracking her body. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I put an arm around both Will and Annabeth making sure she knows I'm here for her. I quietly thank Will and silently thank the gods for amazing friends like him.

 **If you're reading this...Thanks! I'm so glad you decided to read my story. ONCE AGAIN I do not have depression, anxiety or ptsd so I cannot write it very accurately but I'm trying to, I'm sort of studying it as I go. Also if a character seems really ooc let me know with a review and I will try to do better in the future. 3 also if I missed any T.W. Tell me please**

 **Please like and subscribe wait a sec... that's for YouTube oops! Lol have a great day you beautiful human being( '')**

 **Always remember someone cares about you always**


	4. Morning

**Pokémon Boys**

 **Updated**

 **T.W.**

 **None**

"Knock knock!" Only one person I know knocks by saying it, I roll my eyes. Percy smiles at me. It's about 8:50 so breakfast is over and cabin inspections are going on.

"Come on in." I reply.

"Aw come on that's no fun," Leo whines, "do it right. Please?" Percy looks over at me with sad puppy eyes. I sigh, relenting I respond.

"Who's there?"

"Kanga."

"Kanga who?" Percy asks.

"Actually it's kangaroo!" I hear him snort a laugh behind the door. Percy smiles and rolls his eyes at the joke's awfulness.

"Welcome Charmander." Percy uses the awful Pokémon nicknames they made up for each other, Percy is Squirtle and Jason is Pikachu. Leo walks in a big smile on his face and some oil spots too.

"How'd you know we were here?" I ask.

"Well I didn't see you guys at breakfast so first thought was makeout session perhaps." I blush at the thought.

"That only happened once!... No wait there was that other time." Percy response only makes me blush even harder.

"Not helping Seaweed Brain."

Leo continues. "So I asked Pipes and she said she didn't know but yesterday after you went looking for Annabeth but you didn't come back. So I asked around a little more about where you guys are and through a trail of breakfast conversations I put together the clues, solved the mystery and made my way here. Like Sherlock Holmes." Leo accentuated this last bit with a heroic pose, hands on his hips and one foot on top of a bedside table looking out dramatically. Pretending to be annoyed I put my head in my hands and groan exaggeratedly at his extraness. "Actually I asked Will and he said you were here. So what exactly happened?" Leo asks coming back down to Earth.

I look down at my arms and the bandages, a wave of worry washes over me. What will he think. Should I tell our friends. How would I even go about doing that? Will they still care about me? I think about lying to them saying it was a monster attack, but then Percy looks at me and mouths, 'It's ok you can tell him.' Percy sits next to me and puts a hand on me. "Do you wanna tell him?" I shake my head. "Would you like me to?"

I nod he gives me an understanding smile then looks at Leo, who now was sitting down in a backwards chair looking worried.

"So Leo...how should I explain..." Percy takes his arm off my shoulders and grabs my hand then thinks for a few more moments and continues. "Annabeth's been... hurting inside," He looks at me to make sure he's not making any mistakes. I give him an encouraging squeeze. "It's been for a couple months, since closing death's door. She hadn't felt comfortable talking about it and it just grew. She. . she feels empty, numb,always mentally and emotionally drained." Percy grips my hand tighter to remind me he's here for me. "She started cutting herself and last night Annabeth cut too deep and lost a lot of blood. So I had to run her here and Will was able to patch her up." Percy looks at me. "You need anything?"

"I'm fine." I answer ignoring the dull throbbing in my arms. Leo looks incredulous. He climbs out of his chair and sits next to me on the bed.

"...Annabeth I I... I care about you you're my friend. Can I help in any way?" Leo asks earnestly.

"I don't want to be a burden." I cover my face and turn away some.

"Annabeth. You are not a burden on any of us, anybody." Percy wraps an arm around my waist.

"Geez Annabeth am I really that awful a friend that you believe I could think of you as a burden? Welp guess I failed at the friendship game. Time to throw in the towel. " Leo throws his arms in the air goofily exaggerating his frustration. I lower my hands and smile a little.

"I guess.. I wasn't..."

"Hey," Leo says. "It's alright I want to help. Would you like me to keep checking up on you?"

I think for a moment then answer. "Yeah I think that'd be nice. Thanks."

"Alrighty then. I'll see you later I guess." He gives me a smile when he stands up to go. As soon as he leaves I lay down tired from awful sleep. I spend some time just thinking quietly while Percy just holds my hand. I'm glad to have someone I can trust wholeheartedly with me. I love the rest of the seven and Nico too, but Percy is my S.O. so it's different. Soon my thoughts start drifting back to myself. I hate thinking about me it's hard having to face myself.

 _Why can't I have the old Annabeth back? I just want some peace of mind. Why does this hurt so bad. It's just so confusing, some days I feel numb others I feel sad or mad or it all hurts but then there are others where I feel somewhat okay. Why am I like this._

After a while I decide to read for a little while while Percy trains some. He seemed anxious to leave me but I assured him that it's ok. I find a book on the nightstand next to the bed it's a medical book, no surprises there, "What You Need to Know About Your Mental-Health" must've been left by Will for me. I pick it up and leaf through it finding some interesting things. Soon Will walks in carrying a small orange bottle he smiles at me when he sees me reading the book. I set it down and look up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Will questions. I shrug passively. "Well I've got some antidepressants here. I think it would be good for you take them. There are also things we need to change about your life style that should help. Ok?" I nod not wanting to interrupt him. "One thing is make a schedule for yourself, go to bed and get up at a regular time and make sure to spend time outside. Do anything read, train, talk to someone it doesn't matter just don't stay cooped up in your cabin."

"Got it." I respond.

"Take one of these every morning. After 2 weeks we'll see if they've helped if not there are others." Will instructed as he handed me one of the small pills from the bottle. "If there are any bad side effects let me know and we can switch out sooner."

I thank Will and take the pill. "Am I released yet?"

"Yes you are. Remember what I said and please don't try to push yourself too hard. Also," Will says softer, "I'm confiscating your dagger outside of training just to try and help you." I nod as I climb out of the bed and stretch slowly. "Why don't you go sit outside near the lake and no hiding in your cabin allowed. Got it?"

"Yes sir." I respond as I climb out of bed and head towards the door.

" _You're forgetting something. These." Will hands me the pills_. I put the bottle in my pocket and head outside to sit on the big house porch per Will's request.

 _ **You're still here? Wow! Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying this. I'm trying to make the recovery road long hard and full of bumps so please bear with me. The mental health book is not based off of reality. Again thanks to everyone who reviews or follows.**_

 _ **Please review with suggestions and comments I need them. :p Always remember you are loved!**_


End file.
